La misma imagen, una historia diferente
by kikitapatia
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene dos lados...


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ya quisiera yo que _Skip Beat_ me perteneciera, pero no he podido convencer a Nakamura sensei.

 **Este fic participa en el reto:** Una imagen, mil historias.

 **La misma imagen, una historia diferente**

 **"Es imposible" dijo el orgullo**

—¡Levántate! —le ordenó una voz fuerte, autoritaria, orgullosa, enfurecida.

—¡Enfréntalos! —volvió a escucharla, esta vez aún más fuerte.

—¿A quiénes?

—A todos aquellos que te denigraron, que te hicieron creer que no eres más que una basura, una sombra de tu padre, una burda imitación.

—Ellos tienen razón, soy una escoria —dijo casi susurrando, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos.

—¡Eres un Hizuri!

—¡Soy un asesino! —levantó la vista y en sus ojos refulgía el horror que sentía hacia sí mismo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Durante el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces haz que su muerte haya valido la pena, demuéstrales quién eres.

—¿Y quién soy?

—¡Eres Hizuri Kuon! Demuéstrale al mundo entero que nunca más nadie podrá doblegarte. Que eres mejor que ellos. No, que eres y serás el mejor, en todo lo que te propongas. Nunca nadie volverá a verte hacia abajo. Que será imposible que algún día te vean como algo menos que el rey.

Esa voz orgullosa se fue apagando dentro de él, con la palabra IMPOSIBLE escrita en su mente, imposible no ser el mejor, imposible no ser el número uno, Hizuri Kuon se iba desvaneciendo dentro de él. Dio un paso al frente, dejando atrás, muy bien escondido su pasado, con una máscara de fría tranquilidad y una sonrisa calmada que ocultaba el tormento de su alma, nacía una persona imposible de olvidar.

Se levantó de la reverencia que le hizo al joven hombre que le acaba de presentar el jefe y saludó:

—Mucho gusto, Yashiro-san, mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren.

 **"Es riesgoso" dijo la experiencia**

—No lo hagas, es riesgoso, nos descubrirá —se había quedado de piedra, asombrado por verla ahí un día antes, justo cuando él iba saliendo del mar. Si tan solo hubiera podido aguantar un poco más de tiempo la respiración, tal vez ella se hubiera ido.

—No la podemos dejar así, tan solo mírala —el rubio joven de hipnotizantes ojos verdes, se detuvo y volteó discretamente la vista atrás mientras observaba a la pequeña figura, sentada en la arena, con sus brazos recargados sobre las rodillas mientras escondía su cara, llena de aflicción y tristeza.

—Si nos descubre, todo estará perdido.

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cierto, le dolía verla así, pero lo que podía perder si ella descubría su secreto era mucho, muchísimo, ella incluida y eso que aún no era suya. Él no se podía arriesgar—. No puedo hacerlo, es muy arriesgado, no puedo perderla.

—No lo harás. Anda. No la ignores solo por cuidar de ti mismo.

Poco a poco el joven con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la hermosa criatura, quien debido a su estado de ánimo y por estar demasiado centrada en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de que él estaba enfrente. Cuando ella levantó su rostro se quedó asombrada. Él levantó una pequeña rama que tenía en la mano, con la que escribió en la arena "¿Eres Kyoko-chan?"

La alegría que observó en los ojos después de leer su mensaje, lo compensó todo. Arriesgarse había valido la pena.

Haberla besado, había valido la pena.

"Yo amo a Kyoko-chan".

 **"Es inútil" dijo la razón**

Es inútil, yo le soy inútil. Nunca me amará a mí. Solo es a ti a quien ella busca, Corn. Tú y tu maldita forma de consolarla. Era a ti a quien abrazó en ese parque aquella maldita noche. Era a ti a quien ella necesitaba, nunca a mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ella mismo me lo dijo. —golpeó la pared con su puño, y se dejó caer, resbalando contra la pared, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados anegados en lágrimas—. Creyó que yo era tú, y yo nunca seré tu... aunque lo sea, nunca lo seré, no ante sus ojos.

Por más que yo lo deseé, por más que yo lo quiera, por mucho que yo la ame, ella jamás me verá como nada más que un senpai. Tal vez algún día sea un amigo, pero jamás su amor.

—No, Ren. Ella dijo que yo le gustaba, pero no me amaba tampoco a mí. Soy su amigo, su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, pero tampoco soy su amor.

—Estoy jodido, si no me ama como Tsuruga Ren y tampoco me ama como Corn, entonces es inútil. Nunca podrá amarme como la amo yo.

Ese maldito de Fuwa lastimó tanto su corazón que ahora ya no sabe lo que es el amor. No ve el amor que hay en mí para ella.

Se sentó en un sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, sobre las rodillas y por fin después de muchos años, lloró. El corazón roto, la esperanza desecha, el futuro... incierto.

 **"Inténtalo" susurró el corazón**

—Inténtalo —varias voces le corearon, no era un susurro, era un maldito estruendo en su oído.

—¿Para qué? Ella no me ama.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, ya lo viste se ha graduado de la sección Love Me y eso quiere decir que ha encontrado de nuevo el amor, y no soy yo. Además en cuanto le diga la verdad de quiénes somos, me odiará.

—¿Y prefieres mentirle?

—Por supuesto que no, solo... Tengo miedo.

—Una vez te dije que eres un Hizuri, eres Hizuri Kuon, les has demostrado a todos lo grande que has llegado a ser, ahora no seas un cobarde e inténtalo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿A quién buscó la noche en que por fin le dieron el papel estelar? ¿A quién estuvo esperando por casi tres horas afuera de su apartamento para que fuera la primera persona en saberlo?—dijo otra.

—A mí no —replicó el rubio con mirada mordaz.

—Pues bien te puedo decir que a mí tampoco —los ojos de Ren brillaron, recordando esos pequeños detalles. Su regalo de cumpleaños, la alegría con la que lo abrazó (sí, ella a él, rompiendo toda regla de comportamiento japonesa) cuando le comunicó que por fin sería una toda una ojou-sama como su primer protagónico. El beso en el rodaje y sus mejillas arreboladas, esa mirada que le dio, no era actuada, era por él. ¡Él!

—¿Será posible?

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —dijo una de las voces.

—Pero parece que por fin está abriendo los ojos, nuestro Ren, ¿no lo crees, Kuon? — Corn le preguntó a su alter ego mientras veían cómo Ren salía disparado en busca de su futuro.

. . . . . .

—Son unos empalagosos...

—Vamos Kuon, deja de darle la lata a Ren, después de que se atrevió a confesarle todo a Kyoko-chan y se le declarara, creo que se le permite ser un poco empalagoso, como tú dices.

—Eso, es más que solo "un poco" empalagosos —señaló a la pareja que disfruta viendo una película, él estaba recargado sobre su regazo y ella le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente. Por mucho que ella había reclamado y objetado, él no dio su brazo a torcer y le dijo que solo de esa forma disfrutaría la película, por supuesto que todo era solo palabrería por parte de ella, porque bien lo sabían los dos, que ella se moría por pasarle los dedos por entre sus rubias hebras. Él se volvió a verla y con una mano, la jaló por el cuello, acercándola a él y así poder besarla profundamente, mientras sus alter egos desaparecían para por fin ser uno mismo. Con ella.


End file.
